082014-MelniaTethys
tumblingThinker TT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 00:55 -- GA: | Hey. You're uh, let's see... Katarn, correct? | TT: Uh, yeah! TT: Why? GA: | Good. I'm Tethys Nagisa, nice to meet you. I was stuck in my room when you got into the base, unfortunately. | TT: Oh, you're one of the trouble kids then GA: | Just here to see if anyone's informed you of everything, since I didn't see you in the memo. | GA: | No, no, I'm not. | GA: | I was just doing what the prince asked. | GA: | May I have the honor of knowing your first name? | TT: Oh, Melnia, but you can call me Mary GA: | Okay. | GA: | So, Mary, how much do you know? | TT: Define know? GA: | Merrow should have given you a link to that memo the other day... | TT: Oh yeah, that... TT: Um, nothing really GA: | Okay. | GA: | Well, as you should know, we're playing this game. We should be meeting alternate universe, our-age versions of some of our parents soon. | GA: | For now, we just sit tight and wait for them to show up, which should be soon. | GA: | I don't suggest going out and exploring your land yet, as we don't know how dangerous it is. | TT: So Jossik will be there! TT: :D GA: | Possibly, yes. | TT: ((you sweet summer child)) GA: | What two items did you throw into your sprite, what did they make, and which did you throw in before entering? | TT: Shrek doll and a ring. It made a brogresprite. And the shrek doll GA: | Okay, that sounds... mildly not so bad? | TT: My land is pretty nice, I don't see what could be dangerous about it GA: | Right, what was your title and land again? | TT: Sylph of Heart in the land of Plush and Polka GA: | Sounds fun. | TT: Ikr?! GA: | However, we don't know what kind of dangers you might find, or most of us don't know. Lily probably knows. | GA: | And Libby, but I don't know how likely she is to tell us. | TT: Yeah I wanted to speak to Libby anyway TT: Welcome her to our game and everything GA: | Eh, we'll get a chance to do so when she shows up with our parents, I think. | GA: | According to the family tree, your other relative is this Dani chick. | GA: | Dunno who she is, didn't really meet her. | GA: | You should get to know your half-sis, though. | TT: Oh, and this "Thiago" guy if I'm reading this right GA: | I know him well, yes. He's my matesprit. | GA: | Nice dude. Sometimes stabs people. Pretty poetic. | TT: Oh! Congrats! GA: | Thanks. | TT: Wait what was that second one? GA: | Pretty poetic? | TT: :| TT: no, before that GA: | Yeah, he stabbed his dad to scare off some lady or whatever. | TT: wha TT: how TT: I GA: | With a sword, I assume. | TT: but TT: his dad??? GA: | He thought he'd scare his dad away, too, or something. | TT: Geeze what happened in everyone's entry to mess them up so bad? TT: People getting stabbed and murdered left and right, it's horrible! GA: | Yeah. | GA: | Mine went pretty smooth. Took like a minute. | TT: Mine too, and it makes me feel pretty bad. Guilt from being more fortunate and stuff... GA: | Since you got the memo, you should have all of the other info. | TT: yeah GA: | Nah, don't sweat it. You just sucked less, and was rewarded for it. | GA: | Got any questions? | TT: Yeah I do GA: | Go ahead. | TT: How long are we gonna be stuck before we start playing? GA: | No clue. | GA: | One of the people said the meteors came three weeks early, so, rough estimiate, three weeks? | TT: Oh... ok GA: | Yeah, lotta waiting involved. | TT: At least I have my books to pass time TT: Thanks for the help Tethys! GA: | No problem, Mary. | GA: | You close to anyone? I think there was talk of forming teams. | GA: | Now would be the time to say who, in case you miss the staff meeting where we do that. | TT: Uh, not really? I guess I'll just go where I'm needed to go? GA: | Okay. | TT: Talk to ya later! o 3o GA: | Bye. | -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering tumblingThinker TT at 01:17 --